


Scooy Doo: Chocolate Cake Challenge

by Hart_Merry_Man



Category: Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hart_Merry_Man/pseuds/Hart_Merry_Man
Summary: ==============================================================================High School AU - Join Shaggy and his Great Dane, Scooby Doo, as they both meet many new friends, all starting with one cake.Shippings: No clue. I will update this when I think of some.News: Deleted my old works because they didn't please me - but I want to improve and become a better writer.Scooby will not talk in this, and the ghoul girls are normal girls. Technically - it will be human AU.Btw, Shaggy will still be a teacher in this.~Enjoy~EDIT: THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS. I ORIGINALLY SAID IT WAS CANCELLED BUT I DO WANT TO CONTINUE IT! I AM FOCUSING MY ATTENTION ON THIS NEW STORY NAMED "THE GIRL WHO IS ALSO A BOY" THE MAIN CHARACTER IS ELSA - PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!





	1. Thick Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok - so, I am not sure if I want the Gang to know each other - I will just see where this story takes me. Off we go~!

"Like, two of your finest chocolate milkshakes please." Shaggy says with a goofy smile.

 

The ginger haired man nodded at the request and began to make the beverage. Shaggy taps the counter silently with his finger tips as he awaits his creamy delicious drink. Once the man was done, he placed the two drinks on the counter and smiled. He held out his hand.

"$5.00 please." Shaggy smiles warmly at the man and hands him a $5.00 dollar bill.

The worker puts the money in the till, and moves onto the next costumer. Shaggy licks his lips in delight. Oh how he loved going to "Donut Joe's" for a milkshake. The sweet and cold beverage was gulped slowly down Shaggy's throat. It tastes so good. Humming in glee, Shaggy sits down at his small booth, and skids the other drink across the table.

The Great Dane sat across him sniffed the glass, he then licked the whipped cream that stood on top of the actual beverage. The frothy drink of milk pleased the Dane. The dog continues to lick faster and faster, its tongue zipping in and out of their mouth, until they decided to stick their whole mouth into the drink, and gulp it all down. Shaggy smiles as he watches his best friend enjoy their 'ritual' of the milkshake. Shaggy opens one of the neatly decorated pictured menus, and hummed in thought.

"Like, what will it be today Scoob?"

The Great Dane's head shot up from the glass, he raced over to the other side of the booth and put his nose to the menu. Scooby looks at the pictures with pure excitement - obviously grateful that they decided to come today. "The Creamy chocolate sauce that coats the warmly prepared waffles... the Victoria Sponge that is perfectly moist and levelled with thick gooey icing..." As he continued to call out the food, his voice soon turned into mumbles as he drools in delight. Scooby Doo's eyes widen.

He points to a certain picture. It catches both pair of eyes.

"A perfect sponge cake with a silky chocolate flavoured frosting, along with dark chocolate sponge, with vanilla and chocolate ice cream in between the two sponges. Try and do the food challenge - if you win, you win ten of these bad boys to take home.." Shaggy reads aloud. They both slowly turn their heads towards each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Scoob?" Scooby looked into Shaggy's eyes, with pure passion. They both nod to each other, as they both make their way to the line, to try the most delicious delicacy the world has ever known...

* * *

The brown haired girl grimaced as she walks towards "Donut Joe's". The weather was appalling. The rain droplets kept pouring down on her umbrella, while her wellingtons splashed into the puddles as she ran. She definitely was glad that she had worn the right clothing. Closing her umbrella, whilst opening the door, she raised an eye brow.

Multiple people surrounded a table, either doing a count down, or shouting. Many of them were men, some women were surrounded, even a few of the staff members of "Donut Joe's" were watching in astonishment. Two plates were banged down on the table with a powerful thud. A Great Dane licked his lips, while the tall and skinny one burped.

"Like, we'll take that prize now." The man says, chuckling nervously at the gaping crowd. A part of the crowd, whom  the other part were still in their trance, cheered for the two, and watched as one of the staff members handed Scooby and Shaggy their 10 cakes, who in return, stacked them all up, and returned to their table.

"Jinkies." That was all Velma could say right now.

She blinks a couple of times, and then scratches the back of her head. "That was weird." She says, walking to the counter. She smiles at the ginger haired man.

He looked to be in his 30's, he was tall with ginger hair and blue eyes. His name tag says: "Leon Octopus". Velma had to giggle to herself. It sure was a strange name. The man smiles. "You're not the first to laugh at my name." He states, making Velma shut her trap. "Sorry." She says, her cheeks slightly pink from embarrassment. Leon laughs. "It's quite alright. Now, what would you like?" Velma smiles back to the man. "A coffee please." Leon nods. "One coffee, coming up."

Velma sits down at her table, after giving receiving the drink and giving Leon the money. She sipped the warm beverage with a relaxed sigh. This was nice.. until a complete stranger releases multiple cake boxes onto her. She grunts.

The stranger was none-other than that young man who just won the food challenge. He looked to be in his early 20's, maybe 21, with scruffy brown hair and brown eyes. He sheepishly smiles at her. "Zoinks! Like, I'm so sorry!" He says, as he picks the boxes off of her. He places the boxes on the table, and brushes Velma off. Velma smiles. "It's fine." The man frowns. "Like, it's not ok." Velma hums. "It's fine, really." Just as the man was about to say something, a whine was heard. A Great Dane pouts as he watches Velma. He walks forward and licks the girl's face.

"Sorry about him. Scooby gets nervous around new people." Velma wipes the thick saliva off of her face. "Like, it's awesome to meet you, I'm Shaggy Rogers." He states, holding out his hand. Velma shakes his hand. "Velma Dinkley." Shaggy stands at her table, for more than a minute or so, and nervously chuckles.

"Can I buy you anything else?" He says, still feeling bad. Velma shakes her head with a smile. And she thought she, herself, was too apologetic.

 


	2. Moist Texture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok - quick thing. I want some suggestions on how to make the story better - like, who do you want Shaggy to meet first out of the ghouls - or do you want me to choose ;)
> 
> Also, I want to at least update once a week - more would be better.
> 
> So, enjoy~!

"Ok Mr.Roggers, your file says you have some experience in music? Care to elaborate this?" A middle aged woman asks, looking at Shaggy curiously.

After a long chat on the phone with his Uncle, Shaggy decided to look through newspaper adds for jobs, and then he started to look online. Recently, he got fired from his recent job as a "Office-Man" - where he had to answer phone calls and hand over files to different people - which, in the end, only lasted for an hour. He started shredding through jobs faster than you could say "You're fired!".

Shaggy hummed to himself - lost in thought.

He had enough money saved up for such an occasion - but, it would probably last him for two weeks before he had to actually start to sell some of things - with then would lead to moving out of his apartment, which, he really didn't want to do.

He puts on a weak smile and answers the question. "Like, my Uncle taught me how to play the banjo - whilst my Mother taught me piano. I know some guitar." He sheepishly sips some of his water, that the woman gladly poured for him at the beginning of the interview. She smiles at Shaggy.

"Any other work you are good at?" She asks, scanning through the application.

Shaggy loosens his collar from his suit - feeling a sweat come on. 

"Erm. I'm good at cooking?" He says, unsure of what he just said was a good answer. The dark haired woman beams at him.

"Splendid. We're looking for someone who is good at cooking recently." Shaggy's eyes widen. Was this it? His chance? Was God  **actually** looking out for him? Shaggy smiles to himself, glad that he took food technology seriously as a teenager. Well, he couldn't blame himself. If he had the choice to learn how to cook or bake delicious foods or treats, he wouldn't say no - especially since he and his dog enjoy eating food.

The woman suddenly frowns. "We sadly can't accept you since your grades prove otherwise." Shaggy's freezes.

He feels his eyes water. He knew someone like him couldn't get a job so easily. His heart aches, and he feels sore - and he could feel a headache coming on. Why now? Why today?

The woman's eyes widen. Shaggy eyes widen. He could of sworn she was glowing right now - the sudden change in her facial expression gave him hope. She smiles.

"I'm sure we could pull some strings - for the cook-off winner three times in a row." Shaggy was overwhelmed.

With joy.

He looks up from the floor, his eyes watering. He smiles.

"You won't be disappointed Ma'am." He says, putting out his hand. The woman smiles back.

"Oh please, call me Miss Grimwood."

* * *

"I told you the suit was good." Daphne says, sitting across from her friend, Shaggy.

Shaggy had to tell someone about his good news, so, he started with one of his best friends, Daphne Blake.

Daphne was known for her Boutique - along with her salon, that was merged into it. She was very successful, Shaggy wouldn't be surprised if she could land a beauty model job - but, Daphne was glad with her current job. Once Daphne had heard Shaggy was searching for a job, she decided to make him a black suit, one of the nicest clothes that Shaggy now has - well, he thinks it's the only one of his clothes that were nice and suitable for interviews or something formal.

When Daphne got the news, she demanded he come to her Boutique to discuss it over some tea and biscuits - well, tea and biscuits and a milkshake, to be more précised. He gives her a warm and grateful smile. "Thank you Daphne."

Daphne's eyes twinkle in excitement. "Now - we need to talk about what we're going to do about your hair." Shaggy looks at her, first with an impassive look, but - after a few more seconds - that look turned into horror. As if he just seen the Bogey man himself. Daphne drags the helpless man into a dressing room.

"But first, we need to find you something more excellent than that suit." Shaggy sighs and gestures towards his suit.

"Can't I just wear that instead?" Daphne frowns. "Absolutely not! I worked more hard on the other clothes I made for this occasion - but also, that suit is not suitable for something of this much importance!" She says, as she points towards the dressing room.

"In NOW." She demands.

Shaggy stomps on the ground with his left foot. "No."

Daphne death glares at him.

Shaggy gulps. She always did this when she didn't get her way. Back in High School, when Daphne needed help with her shopping, her Father and Shaggy came along to help with the bags. When her Father said it was time to go home, Daphne exploded.

Saying he was the worse - technically she was guilt tripping him. In the end, her Father gave in, and they shopped for another hour and a half - and then they went back to their homes.

Shaggy made sure to never go shopping again with her, but, sadly he could never shake off that face.

That **_murderous_** face.

He sighs - he then makes his way into the dressing room, to try on multiple outfits.

This was _soooo_ going to be fun.

....

Oh how he hated when Daphne does _this_.

Daphne smiles. "First outfit!" She calls out, click board in hand, ready to give a score out to her designs.

Shaggy emerges out of the changing room in a red short sleeved shirt, along with similar brown trousers to the ones he always wears.

Daphne seems to be lost in thought as Shaggy models himself in the mirror - trying to get a good look at his reflection.

He raises an eye brow at Daphne. "Like, isn't this similar to my everyday outfit-" "NEXT!" Daphne shouts, startling him a little.

Shaggy sighs, tonight was going to be a painful and long night.

He walks back into the changing room - hoping for time to go fast.

For him, it didn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Total of: 1,044 words. New achievement!  
> Hopefully we can get over this mark next update. Enjoy? Please leave a comment for how I can improve or something you liked about it!
> 
> ~Till next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shortness - I swear, the next chapter will be bigger.


End file.
